A wide variety of implantable medical devices (IMDs) that sense one or more parameters of a patient, deliver a therapy to the patient, or both have been clinically implanted or proposed for clinical implantation in patients. An IMD may deliver therapy to or monitor a physiological or biological condition with respect to a variety of organs, nerves, muscles, tissues or vasculatures of the patient, such as the heart, brain, stomach, spinal cord, pelvic floor, or the like. The therapy provided by the IMD may include electrical stimulation therapy, drug delivery therapy or the like.
The IMD may exchange communications with another device. The IMD may exchange communications with another device that is implanted, attached to (e.g., worn by) the patient or otherwise located near the patient. The information exchanged may be information related to a condition of the patient, such as physiological signals measured by one or more sensors, or information related to a therapy delivered to the patient. The IMD may also receive information from the other device, such as information that may be used to control or configure a therapy to be provided to the patient. The IMD and the other device may exchange information using any of a variety of communication techniques, including inductive telemetry, magnetic telemetry, radio frequency (RF) telemetry or the like.